House of Cards
by UnPocoKoko
Summary: Glimpses into the life of the Fazbear Crew! Each person has their own troubles to face, involving missing siblings, the murders and the mastermind behind it all. Rated M because I don't know where any of this will go. THIS IS INSPIRED BY "Living with the Fazgang!" BY TEDDYBEARTY. GO CHECK THEM OUT! I don't own FNAF. It belongs to Scotty C. I do own this AU though


**Hello! This is my first official FNAF fanfic on here, so I apologize for anything wrong ^^"**

 **This is my own personal AU, which takes place and does not exactly follow the canon timeline while also based off several theories I know. Please keep in mind that even though I may not completely agree with the theories, I do believe they are some interesting concepts to use.**

 **This fanfic is also inspired by "Living with the Fazgang!" by TeddyBearTy, an amazing author on here! Credit goes to them for inspiring me to write this!**

 **Disclaimer!: I do not own anything except the oneshots on here and the personalities of the characters. FNAF goes to Scott Cawthon, the idea for this story goes to TeddyBearTy and the theories i used (such as Marionette being the Golden Freddy child's mother) go to their respective owners**

* * *

Another day of entertainment had begun to end. By now, the place was clearing of customers with happy children waving at the animatronic performers before the doors closed. The clean-up crew was already at work, cleaning the tables as the tech crew was checking up on all the animatronics.

It was another hour before the others left too. Pretty soon, only the animatronics and the day guard stayed behind, waiting for their night guard to arrive

"About time." Jeremy Fitzgerald grumbled as he made his way out of the office. He was a former night guard before the company decided to switch him with to the day shift. He couldn't complain much after the night guard proved to be a good guy. Besides, he wouldn't miss the weeks of being hunted by the characters that represented the pizzeria.

The animatronics had glowed a soft white light before shifting into their human forms. Jeremy waited, having seen this process plenty of times before. He was so shocked the first time he witnessed it, the others teasing him about how close he was to fainting. Of course, Mike's reaction wasn't that different.

Freddy Fazbear stretched his arms, as did the others. Being in their animatronic forms for hours left their human muscles stiff and tense. With a sigh, the main singer pulled out a chair and plopped down on it, Bonnie shook his head, his purple hair flopping around his shoulders as he remained on the stage, tuning his guitar.

"Where are the kids?" Chica asked the other blonde who quickly spun around to see no trace of five ghost kids behind him

Jeremy blinked. "I swore they were following behind me-"

However, their answer was already given once screams erupted from the other room.

"MAX! GIVE ME MY HAT!"

"WAHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE FOX!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

That was the scene in which the main three, plus the day guard stumbled upon once reaching the entrance to the second party room.

Frederick Fazbear, Freddy's younger brother was chasing after a wispy child who was running around with his hat. Eventually, Max tossed the hat into the air, Isaac grabbing it and floating off, giggling. Frederick braked his feet before changing courses, screaming out demands to give his beloved hat back to the ghost children.

Billy Peterson or BB, was kneeling on the ground, crying as he clutched his cheek where a large cut was visible. Chia was kneeling next to him with a first aid kit, gently whispering comforting words to him as she removed his hand from his cheek and placed a band-aid over it. It wasn't bleeding, which was a good thing

Charles and Charlotte, the cupcake twins were holding back an enraged JJ. She had tackled Foxy to the ground and aggressively slapped him with a Foxy plushie multiple times before the two pink-haired twins held her back. Foxy, seeing an escape opportunity, had freed himself and ran out of the room. Not a very good idea.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A voice bellowed, making everyone freeze up and turn towards the speaker.

Golden Fazbear, also known as Goldie, was standing at the doorway opposite of them, a pissed off expression on his face. Mike was behind him, followed by Mari (Marionette) who was dragging a kicking and screaming Foxy by the ear

JJ broke out of the Cupcake twins' grasp. "He hurt my brother!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Foxy, who was rubbing his abused ear and whining.

"It was an accident!" Foxy grumbled, getting up. He ducked down as the Foxy plush went sailing over his head. "I said I was sorry!"

Goldie sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. Were he and Mari the only mature ones in this pizzeria?

The sound of another set of voices approached and later entered the room. A ghost child was pushing a wheelchair, which was occupied by a young girl and a blue-haired male walking besides it.

"Are you sure you're okay Mangle?" Indigo, Bonnie's younger brother asked. He didn't look much like his brother, with his blue hair and green eyes, plus more feminine look. However, they had the same snarky attitude, even though Indigo was slightly more rebellious.

Mangle rolled her eyes. Or at least, the eye that was visible. Her left eye was curtained by her hair and hidden from anyone who was face to face with her. "For the fifteenth time, I'm fine!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

The ghost child giggled, stopping the wheelchair by the door where Goldie was. She gave Mangle a quick hug before floating over to Goldie.

"Goldie!" She squealed, wrapping her little transparent arms around his neck.

Goldie rolled his eyes at the ghost girl. "Hello Lucy." He said as she started playing with his hat.

In case for all you who are very confused, allow it to be explained. The main five animatronics had their own little ghost child companion from the Murders that were caused by The-Man's-Name-Who-Should-Not-Be-Spoken-For-It-Scares-The-Kids. Freddy had Max, Bonnie had Isaac, Chica had Angela, Foxy had Johnny and Goldie had Lucy. They weren't exactly sure of how they could appear, but that was something for later

"Now, if this mess is done." Goldie continued, ignoring Lucy as she touched his hair. "I will be in the Manager's office." Goldie was an old Fazbear performer, but after being *ahem* fired/put out of service, he had taken up the job of looking after all these adults and kids, which was not an easy feat. With a last look, the golden-haired male left the room, with Lucy waving at the others over his shoulder.

"ISAAC, YOU STILL HAVE MY HAT!"

* * *

 **Soo, how was it?**

 **I know it's bad and probably rushed, but this is sort of an introduction chapter. Hopefully, you have a view on each of these guys now-**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **~ Spell**


End file.
